Red Blooded Woman
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: Fear and self-doubt can make you lose sight of reality, can make you view the things around you with the wrong eyes. One month after that dreadful night, Sookie can't take it anymore and decides she'll do anything to bring him back. What will Eric do when she shows up with Bill Compton in his very own bar? All Human.


Hi!

This is my second entry for the I Write the Songs Competition! Thank you for reading and please, take the time to leave a review when you're done. I appreciate all your messages and I'll do my best to reply to everyone!

Big Big Big thanks for helping me clean this story up go to Meg, Kristen and Ioana (Makesmyheadspin, kshep57 and Girl of Chaos)! I love you all!

Also, please make sure to check out my first entry for the contest, called** I Want You To Want Me.!**

* * *

**Red Blooded Woman**

_Cause I can't focus, I can't stop  
You got me spinning ,round, round, round, round  
I can't focus, it's too hot  
You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of getting high...  
Boy, boy let me keep freaking around  
I want to get down  
I'm a red blooded woman_

**_(Kylie Minogue – Red Blooded Woman)_**

I wanted him; I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone in my entire life. He was sexy, strong and handsome. The man of my dreams. Literally, since I couldn't get him off my mind.

It'd been months since we first met and our relationship had been a complete fuckfest. When we didn't have sex we'd fight just so we could have an excuse to have make-up sex. After a while it didn't seem to be enough anymore. I wanted to settle down and start a family. I didn't think those things were on Eric's priority list and I doubted he cared for me that way.

What I had with Eric wasn't really a relationship since we barely ever did anything else other than have sex, and while I hoped he'd fight for me, he didn't. He was shocked as hell when I told him I wanted to stop seeing each other. He didn't say anything else to me, but simply turned around and stormed out of my house. That's when the torture started.

Although our relationship had been mainly sexual, I was honest enough to admit to myself that I had developed feelings for Eric. He never said anything in that respect so I just assumed he didn't feel the same. Our time together was passionate and out of this world, but a relationship couldn't be based only on that. Sure, we talked and we got to know each other in the five months we dated, but I felt like we weren't making any headway.

So every time he'd pass my coffee-shop with another one of his bimbos my heart would sink even farther. It had been my decision, and I knew inside my heart that it was the right one to make since we weren't going anywhere real. Sex was fun and all that but I wanted more. More out of life, more out of a relationship and certainly more out of Eric. Every time I saw him with someone new I wondered if maybe I should have discussed it rather than end it like I did simply because I believed he only wanted me for sex.

It had been a month since that night and, despite my better judgment and my friends' discouraging words, I was in Eric's bar. "Viking's" was placed in a central area of the town and it was pretty popular. The club was two stories high, but the second level covered only about half the size of the lower one. Near the railing of the second floor, with a perfect view of both levels, was Eric's usual table. He'd meet people, associates, friends, business partners and so on, but he also used that table so he could keep an eye on things in the club. Sure, he had a back office, but most of the time he was up there.

I was dressed in a short, low-cut, red dress, that made my legs look a mile high and my boobs a bigger cup size than they already were. I had a pair of black platform pumps with a red bow on the toes and a similar little red bow was hanging from the chain on my neck… a gift Eric had given me on my birthday. My hair was hanging in beach waves around my shoulders, the way he liked it. I had forgone the same red theme with my makeup and used a clear gloss instead, since I thought red lipstick didn't suit me.

What I wanted when I decided to visit Eric's club was clear to me, but I had no idea how I hoped to accomplish that or if my plan would work. Despite my better judgment I wanted Eric back. The sex was the best I ever had and I was going through withdrawal. Imagine going from five orgasms a day to one, self-induced – per week. But it wasn't just about sex for me and I was done lying to myself and to everyone around me. I was in love with Eric; had been since before we ended things and I guess that's one of the things that had me running. I promised myself I'd put in the effort if he still wanted me.

"Do you want a drink?" Bill, my date, asked.

"Sure. Gin and tonic, please."

I put on my fake smile and he gave me a creepy wink before making his way to the bar. I glanced around, trying to spot the blonde giant in the crowd. I chanced a glance to where I knew Eric's table was and found him there, engaged in a conversation with a dark haired guy. My heart hammered in my chest and I quickly looked away, conflicted about whether I wanted him to catch me glancing at him or not.

I felt sexy tonight and I wanted to make him jealous. I wondered if after the weeks that passed he still thought of me, but the strolls he took with his dates in front of my shop told me he was, especially since "Tinkerbelle", my coffee shop, was completely out of his way. Bringing Bill along wasn't the nicest thing to do since, if things went well, I'd be ditching him by night's end, but I couldn't help it. He had been asking me out for a few weeks, even though I'd invented a million excuses until now.

He was about my height in heels, which might be considered sexy by some women, but I preferred my men as tall as they got, particularly Eric's height. His dark hair was bland and his haircut didn't help matters any. More so, he wore a pair of sideburns that made me think I'd get saddle burns from all the wrong reasons if things got sexy between us. Which they wouldn't because there wasn't a chance in hell I'd find Bill attractive. Maybe if I was completely smashed or something. I felt bad for using Bill like this, whom honestly seemed like a nice guy if you could get over his creepiness, but I was a woman on a mission.

He came back with my drink and we found an empty table to the side. I made sure to exaggerate my flirting, hair flipping and laughter included, just in case Eric's eyes found me in the crowd or one of his employees spotted me and reported back to him. The shade of red I was wearing was certainly eye-catching and, completely unintentional, Eric's favorite.

Soon, Bill asked me to dance with him and I agreed. He was terrible, but I couldn't have cared less since I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much. He kept trying to put his hands on my hips and I kept swaying hard enough to throw them away or I just shimmied away. I didn't want to offend him, but he was getting grabby waaaay too early.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Pam with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around her.

"Pammy!" I squealed. I knew she hated that name, but I wasn't having any of that. I had missed her. She was Eric's sister, so when things ended between the two of us, we unfortunately lost contact. The two of us shared a love for coffee, music and tall blondes, although her preferences varied from month to month. Sometimes it was men, sometimes women. I didn't judge. More so, I respected her choices and admired her boldness to explore her sexuality. Most of us are too much of a prude to go after our deepest desires.

"Sookie, dear, how are you?" she asked, finally cracking a smile.

"I'm good. You?" By the look on Pam's face she didn't trust my words anymore than I believed them.

"I need to reapply my lipstick. Care to join me?" she asked and I nodded. I turned to Bill and told him I was going to the ladies' room and he said I'd find him at the table.

I followed Pam and no sooner that we were inside she laid it on me.

"Seriously, Sookie, you bring that ghost-like fucker here?" she half yelled.

"It's our first date. What does it matter anyway? I scoffed.

"It matters and you know why," she said with exasperation.

"No, I don't know why! Why don't you enlighten me?God, I'm sick of double standards," I said harshly. If he cared enough to be annoyed by me bringing Bill there, then he shouldn't have been flaunting his dates.

"He might not show it, but Eric is far from over you. And what do you mean double standards?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

"I mean that he's been flaunting his dates in front of my coffee shop. What do you mean he's not over me?" I fished. I knew it was completely obvious and I didn't even care anymore.

"You two are so stupid sometimes," Pam scoffed. "You both care for one another and you still won't talk to each other and 'fess up. By trying to make the other jealous, you're just complicating things. You know what? I'm through with this shit. If you want to be together then you should fucking do something. What are you, in fifth grade?" she said before storming off.

She had been one of our main supporters and when we broke up, Pam simply claimed we were retarded. Pam wasn't one to beat around the bush and she told me more than once that Eric and I should be together again when she dropped by the coffee shop one day. I can only imagine what she told him. I doubt however that he wanted me back. He would have said something, right?

I was having doubts about my plan. Maybe I should just abort everything and head home, forget this ever happened. I sighed and went to the sinks to splash some water on my face before returning to the table where Bill was.

He had bought me another gin and tonic and I knew I shouldn't drink it. I rarely ever had alcohol and I got buzzed pretty quickly. Instead of nursing it, I slammed it back. Instead of leaving home, I pulled Bill towards the dance floor.

Bill's hands were on my body and they felt all kinds of wrong, but the gin in my system told me not to stop dancing. I was grinding my hips into his, swaying to the music, running my hands over my body. I could feel Bill's hard on sandwiched between us, but I just kept on dancing. Suddenly I felt his hands tighten around my body and I heard him groan as he buried his head in my hair. I froze, realizing what had just happened and tried to pry his hands apart. The last thing I wanted was his... stain… to transfer to my dress. He finally pulled away and started apologizing before heading to the rest rooms.

I tried, I really did, but I ended up guffawing the second he was out of hearing range. Had he just cum from me grinding into him? What was he, 12? If he came that fast, how the heck was he in the sack? My ego should have been the size of the Empire fucking State Building, but instead I kept snickering and thinking Eric would never have that problem. No, he'd pin me to a wall in a dark corner, lift me up and fuck me then and there and he wouldn't stop until I'd learnt my lesson not to tease him. My legs would be goo by the time he was done with me and he finally allowed himself to cum.

I shivered as I thought of Eric and my pussy clenched. I missed him, really missed him, in all ways possible.

Suddenly, I felt strong hands on my hips and I knew it wasn't Bill. His palms weren't that large and his grip wasn't that firm and my body certainly didn't respond like that when it was him touching me. My heart started hammering in my chest, but my body relaxed into his. The alcohol in my brain told me to turn around and climb him like a tree and I was thankful I hadn't drank another glass of gin, or that's exactly what I would have done.

My back pressed into his chest and his lips came to my ear. His breath had me shivering and I had to suppress a moan. All the thinking about what Eric would do to my body and the pent up frustration had me riled up.

"Naughty, naughty girl," he whispered, his voice taunting me. "Did you enjoy that as much as he did?"

I should have been mad, I should have turned around and slapped him silly, but I just shook my head.

"I bet he can't even make you cum," he challenged.

With that I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck. His body was so close to mine and my senses were on edge.

"I wouldn't know," I retorted, although what I should have said was more on the lines that "he can do it better than you" just to piss him off.

"Hmmm, he didn't get the privilege to have you, did he?" Eric asked, his hands tightening possessively around my body.

"What do you care?" I asked, suddenly aware of the closeness and intimacy of our position. This was what I wanted when I came here tonight, but we weren't together anymore. We should be taking things slow. He didn't love me, did he? He left without a fight. My friends kept telling me how dangerous he was for my bruised up heart and they were right. My mind wasn't right when he was around.

Passion and conviction filled his eyes as one of his hands moved to the back of my neck.

"Because I care for _you_, Sookie," he said before leaning forward and kissing me. I was frozen for a second, surprised by his words, by his actions. His lips were soft but urgent on mine, coaxing a response from me. Finally I kissed him back and it felt like no time has passed since we last were in this position. Our mouths moved in sync, our lips working together, perfectly exploring each other. There was passion, but there were also other feelings wrapped up into that kiss. His tongue teased my lips, asking for permission that he knew I'd grant, but that he wouldn't abuse. Our kiss deepened and I was transported back to our times together. I felt like I was missing something, something Eric always hid behind his kisses and our love making. Something hidden in the way he touched me and the way he held me.

My mind was reeling. Pam said he cared but I didn't let myself believe it. In that moment, though, I knew she was right. I could feel it in every second of our kiss.

"Where did you go?" he panted as he broke away.

"Nowhere," I replied and pulled him back to me. I tried to convey in that kiss all the love and lust I felt for him. I had missed him so much. His arms pulled me closer and then traveled to my hair, to my face.

"Sookie, I'm s…," I heard behind me. My eyes opened wide as I realized I'd forgotten all about minute-Bill.

I pulled away from Eric, but he wasn't having it. He kept his arms around me, but allowed me to turn enough to talk to Bill.

His eyes were dark and he was furious. What? Did he think we were getting married or something? Sure, I was a bitch for what I was doing, but tough shit. I wouldn't have givien him a chance after the shit he pulled earlier, even if it wasn't for Eric.

"Don't worry about it," I said. Of all the things to say I chose that. See? I wasn't thinking right!

"Who's this guy?" he asked angrily.

I glanced at Eric who had a smug look on his face. "This is…" the man I'm in love with, the man of my dreams, the one who can sex me up six ways from Sunday, the one I want back…"my ex," I said instead. There really was too much of a history that I wasn't interested in laying out for Bill. I didn't feel like I owed him that much.

"He looks like more than your ex," he replied, jealousy laced in his words. Seriously?Jealous? Wow.

I had no idea what to say. Thankfully, Eric piped in. "I am. Now get out," he snapped, clearly having had enough of Bill.

"What? You can't kick me out."

"Actually I can. I own the place," Eric said smugly and Bill cast me a dirty look. Oh, he sure had reason since I was the one that suggested coming here. To the place my ex owned. Where I knew he'd be. Whom I had just been kissing.

With that, Bill turned around and stomped his way out of the club. I sighed in relief and turned around to see a hungry look on Eric's face. His lips were on mine in a flash and I moaned into his mouth. I was the first to deepen the kiss as my tongue traced his full lower lip. The groan he released was sexy as hell and I could tell he was just as affected by our kissing as I was.

I don't know how long we were there, in the middle of the dance floor, occasionally swaying to the music as we held each other.

Soon he broke away and pulled me towards his office. He pushed me against the wall in the dark corridor and the images I'd created earlier came flooding back to me as he kissed my neck. My body was craving his and his hard cock was evidence of how much he wanted me as well. His hands went under my ass and he lifted me off the floor, pinning me to the wall with his weight. His erection pressed against my pussy and I gasped at the feeling. He took advantage of that to shove his tongue into my mouth.

I moved my hands over his shoulders and arms, reacquainting myself with his muscles. I loved those parts of him, especially when he was over me, moving in me with passion. Due to our height difference that was the particular area I could see best and I'd fallen in love with the hills and valleys of his strong shoulders. His mouth moved to my neck, then lower to my cleavage, pausing to kiss the little black bow that was hanging from the necklace he'd given me. His hand worked its way under my panties and I moaned loudly when his fingers grazed my lower lips. That's when the light bulb went on for me.

"Eric, stop," I moaned.

"Why, Lover? Don't you want me?" he purred in my ear.

"Eric," I said again. I wanted it to sound like a warning, but it turned into yet another moan as his finger made its way into my pussy. "Please."

He groaned, but conceded. He pulled his hand out of my panties and reluctantly set me down. My legs were wobbly so I held onto his waist. Eric's hands went to either side of me, boxing me in. I craved the closeness so I didn't mind it when he leaned into me further.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "I've missed you a lot. I'm sorry I stormed off that night." My heart just about melted, but I knew I had to resist.

"We need to talk, Eric. I can't go back to the way things were before."

"The way they were?" he asked and I lifted my eyes to his.

"Sex. I can't go back to just having sex. I want more."

"It was never just sex, Sookie," he confessed.

"Then we seriously need to talk," I sighed. Maybe I had been reading everything wrong and this past crappy month had been for nothing.

"Let's go then," he said and pushed himself away from the wall, took my hand and led me to the back door and towards the parking lot where his car was parked.

"Did you drive?" he asked when we were at his car.

"No, Bill picked me up."

"Yeah, we need to talk about that too," he said, openly displeased with my actions that night.

"Oh, don't you get that way with me. You did it too. We're even!"

"What did I do?"

"Oh come on, Eric. All the girls you flaunted in front of my shop…" I pointed out as he put his car in reverse, backing out from the parking lot.

He at least had the decency to look chastised. "Sorry about that. You're right. We're even. I thought you never saw me since you didn't call me to tell me to 'go to hell' or something".

"You wanted to make me jealous," I said with a smile.

"Did I?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Don't let it go to your head. Your ego's big enough as is," I replied.

"I saw you two together tonight, you know. He had his paws all over youand then he managed to cum in two seconds flat. That must be a new record," he snickered.

"Yeah, that was gross," I said. It was weird how we could joke about what just happened. I felt good, comfortable and natural with him. "Bet it was an ego boost, though," he countered.

"No, it was just plain gross. Maybe I'd feel that way if I ever got you off in that amount of time, but not him."

"Well, you brought him there. He couldn't have been that bad."

"Yes he was. He served his purpose, though," I smirked at him when he glanced at me, which caused to snicker quietly while he shook his head.

We were nearly at his apartment when his hand reached for mine and he laced his fingers with mine. It felt natural. He parked in front of the building and he went to my side to help me out. He was still holding my hand, which made me smile.

We got to the top floor, where he lived and he opened the door for me. Eric got us both a soda, since I'd drank enough to drink and he quit a while back after a nasty car crash.

"I know you said you want to talk, but I have to get some things off my chest first. First, I'm sorry for that night when I left. You said you didn't want to carry on with this relationship and I thought you'd met someone else. I couldn't take the refusal so I just left. I shouldn't have left that room,or at least I should have come back and convince you to change your mind and I'm sorry I didn't. I just don't know why you did what you did, Sook," he said.

"I definitely have some fault in how things went," I admitted. "I had… still have, obviously, feelings for you and I didn't think you felt the same for me. We barely ever did anything other than fuck and I thought that was all I was to you. I'm twenty-six, Eric. I want a relationship that leads somewhere and I got scared…" I trailed off.

Eric was silent for a minute, taking in what I'd said. "So you don't want a relationship with me," he finally said in a small voice and rose to his feet.

"It's not that," I said but he cut me off.

"Then what?"He was disappointed and sad.

"I do want a relationship with you. I just chickened out. I thought you didn't want me like that."

"Want you like what? I want you like a friend, Sookie. I want you like a lover; I want you like a girlfriend. I want you in all kinds of ways Sookie. I can see myself with you in the long run."

He was pacing in front of the couch, his hands sawing the air. He was desperate to make me understand. He…actually cared for me. I decided then and there that I was all in as long as he was, wherever this road might take us.

"Eric," I said and extended my hand, hoping he would grab it and calm down. He knelt down in front of the couch and put his hands on either side of my thighs. I grabbed his cheeks and leant forward, placing a single kiss to his lips. "Eric, I love you," I confessed. I was putting my heart on the line and I could only hope I wouldn't get hurt.

The smile that graced his lips lit his entire face. His hands came up to cup my face and he laid the mother of all kisses on me. "I love you too, Lover," he said and I burst out laughing. He stopped and looked at me, wondering what the heck had gotten into me.

"We're both a couple of stubborn asses. We wasted so much time," I said and pulled him to me. My heart was hammering in my chest, threatening to burst out.

"I see a future with a white dress and you round with our child, Sookie," he admitted and my breath caught in my throat. "I don't know when it happened, really, but I fell madly in love with you. I'm sorry I haven't showed it to you and that my pride has kept me away from you this past weeks. I should have come to you. I should have told you I loved you months ago, but I was just as afraid as you were," he said.

"Yes, you should have. We need to communicate more. This is what happens when we don't talk. How about we start anew?" I asked with a smile on my face. I liked the prospect of that. I wanted to get to know him inside out and to give us a second chance. We both owed it to ourselves to try.

"I think you're right. How about we seal the deal?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mmm, I think you're right. A month is too long to go without you," I said and pulled him close.

"Just so you know, Sookie. I didn't sleep with any of the girls you saw me with; I couldn't. I kept hoping you'd come back or that I'd gather up the courage to come to you. It didn't feel right," he admitted and I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Good to know," I told him and pulled him closer by his collar.

I pressed my lips to his and shifted so he'd sit on the couch. I went to the iPod dock, looked through his playlist and finally found the song I wanted. The first beats started playing as I went and turned the lights down. I sauntered my way towards him, suddenly feeling all sexy again. I wanted Eric. All of him. I got to him and turned around, laying on his lap, my back towards him and started moving my hips to the song. His hands started roaming my body at once and his lips went to my neck. Our lips found each other as his hands cupped my breasts over my dress.

My hips kept grinding, spinning round and round to the rhythm. The words of my friends echoed through my mind, but I quickly pushed them away. Eric was worth fighting for and although he certainly came with a warning, every guy did. There was always the risk I'd get hurt somehow but as the song said "You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of getting high".

Eric's hands lowered down my stomach, to my thighs and they glided softly towards my pussy. His fingers started rubbing circles over my panties, pressing in just the right spots. I was panting and instead of dancing in his lap I was reduced to squirming. I grabbed his hands and pulled them away, turning around to straddle him. His hands settled on my ass and he started kneading as his mouth found mine. We kissed and kissed and I kept grinding on him, missing the closeness and the intimacy our time together provided. His fingers lowered to the hem of my dress and rolled it over my ass cheeks only to return to caressing the skin there.

My fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. I couldn't get my hands to work properly so I just pulled at the fabric until the last buttons flew off. Eric pulled me closer, our sexes only separated by a few millimeters of fabric. I ground hard on him, making us both moan.

His hands went to my breasts and he pulled down my dress and bra, revealing my nipples to his hungry mouth. I arched my back into his touch, effectively putting our bodies even closer together.

"God, I want you," he whispered against my skin, loud enough for me to hear him.

"Please," I said, wanting whatever he wanted. I knew I was safe giving myself to Eric. I knew he always gave as good as he got. One of his hands snaked between our bodies and rubbed my pussy over the drenched fabric of my panties.

"You're so wet, Lover," he said seductively.

"Only for you, you."

Suddenly he was on his feet, carrying me easily towards his bedroom. He lowered me to the bed and quickly covered my body with his. My legs went around his waist and his hand went back to my pussy, rubbing and teasing me. He moved the fabric away and pushed a finger inside of me, only to add another a few thrusts later. I writhed and moaned and kept on fumbling with his belt buckle.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers from me, making me whimper at the loss of touch. I managed to open my eyes only to see him getting up from the bed. The smile on his face was soft and the look in his eyes was full of love. This was it. He was it.

He offered me a hand and gently pulled me to my feet when my fingers touched his. He pulled me close and kissed my cheek lightly before wrapping his arms around me. His fingers went to the zipper of my dress, lowering it painfully slow. I just wanted to be rid of every inch of clothing that separated our bodies, but I was willing to let him set the pace. The times when we were slow and reverent had been few and far between, since we usually let ourselves become consumed in our passion. Sex was fast and hard and hot and always left us sated. This… this was love.

I looked up at Eric, only to find him watching me intently.

"You're so beautiful, my Lover," he said, effectively igniting the fire in my blood. No one had ever called me that but Eric and it turned me on like nothing else.

"Thank you," I said and stood up on my tip toes to kiss his lips softly. His hands grabbed my hips and he deepened the kiss as my hands went to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off. His tongue danced with mine like it'd done a million other times as his palms cupper my barely dressed ass. My own went between us, opening his belt and unzipping his pants. I pushed his slacks down his hips, taking advantage of the moment to run my hands over his perfect ass. I'd never seen a man so beautiful like Eric. He was perfect as far as I was concerned.

He slowly walked me backwards until my feet hit the edge of the bed. He lowered me softly to the bed and we did our best not to break the kiss. He rolled us over so I was on top of him and we both groaned when our sexes made contact. Every nerve ending of my body was on fire. I could live a thousand lives and I was sure I'd never ever feel anything like it again. I'd been with my fair share of men before Eric, but it was never like this.

He pulled my head to his and our lips met again. We both groaned as our naked chests touched for the first time that night and I felt my nipples tighten even more. I ground my hips into his and felt like I was going to burst into a million pieces. I couldn't believe I was already so close to orgasm.

With no notice, I was flipped on my back and I whimpered at the loss of pressure. Eric's fingers were at the sides of my panties and he quickly ripped them apart.

"I need to taste you when you cum, Lover," he said before licking a trail to my clit. The thought of being mad at him for ruining my panties quickly left my mind as he started moving his tongue in circles around my little bundle of nerves.

Two of his fingers entered me again and his lips fastened around my clit. He knew my body like no one else and in a matter of minutes he had me screaming his name. His name rolled off my lips along with moans and groans. God, it felt good to be with him like this. He crawled up my body when I finally came down from my high and he kissed the corner of my mouth.

I turned my face to his and my hand went to his hair, pulling him closer as I kissed his lips. I didn't mind tasting myself on him. It was kind of a turn on especially since he'd just given me the best orgasm I'd experienced in the past weeks. Thinking of him while I masturbated had me cumming hard, but the real thing was so much better.

My hand went between us and I didn't waste time in slipping it inside his boxers. My hand wrapped around him and he moaned into my mouth with the first stroke of my hand. He was long and hard and I was the reason behind the way his body responded. Despite what he'd said earlier, this was the only ego boost I needed. Knowing how I affected him was the biggest turn on of all.

"Eric, please," I pleaded as he thrust into my palm. I wanted him now. I was done waiting.

He rolled on his back and brought me on top of him. I was on my knees, kissing down his chest in a second. I licked a trail from one hip to another, before hooking my fingers in the side of his boxers and pulling them down his legs. When they were finally off, I returned my attention to his cock, which was standing at attention. I licked my lips before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his tip.

Without warning I opened my mouth and took him in as far as he could go. I wrapped my hand around the rest of him and pumped him slowly as I came up again.

"Fuck, Sookie," he groaned. I loved that I could do that to him, but I liked surprising him more. I sucked his cock like I knew he liked for a couple of minutes. I stopped abruptly and moved up his body to straddle him.

"God, Eric, I want to feel you in me," I said before attacking his lips. I was suddenly in a frenzy to feel all of him.

"Lover, slow down. Let me make love to you," he said in a soft voice. His hand trailed down my back, calming me down.

He rolled me over and grabbed one of my knees, pulling it to his side. I could feel him hard, pressing on my thigh as he rested his weight on his elbows. He looked at me before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine softly.

"I love you, Sookie," he said and there was no doubt he spoke the truth. I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice and feel it in his touch. And I felt the same. I loved him so much, and I told him so. My heart felt like it wanted to join its other half in Eric's body.

He kissed me again and moved slightly, fitting perfectly between my open thighs. My legs wrapped around his waist and I refrained from pushing him further once he started to push inside. He was big and I knew I needed time to adjust to his size, no matter how many times we'd had sex and no matter how wet I was.

When he was fully sheathed in me he broke the kiss, pressing our foreheads together as we took a moment to revel in the feeling of our joining.

"Home," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. I arched my back, pressing my chest to his. He took my cue and started moving in me. He was slow, and gentle, reverent as he worshiped my body. Eric covered my skin with kisses, as my fingers ghosted over his back.

His lips found mine again and one of his hands went under the small of my back, changing the angle in which he entered me. I gasped and my fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Eric," I moaned and he sped up his thrusts, hitting my sweet spot over and over.

"Cum for me, beautiful," he whispered in my ear before taking my earlobe between his teeth. I didn't scream, I didn't moan, I didn't say Eric's name. My body convulsed with the power of my orgasm and while my mouth lay open, no sound came out.

When I opened my eyes, I found Eric watching me. "You're so beautiful when you come undone."

I smiled and reached to kiss him, whispering my love against his lips. Eric rolled us over and I started moving on top of him, moving my hips over his. His thumb went to my clit and my movements became shaky as I lost my rhythm. Eric pulled me forward and took over as he pistoned his hips to mine, fucking me hard and fast.

I could feel myself close to cumming as he worked me over.

"Eric, cum with me," I pleaded before letting myself spiral into orgasm. He groaned and moaned my name as he spilled inside of me. I collapsed on top of him and his hands hugged me to him.

We lay there in silence, enjoying the closeness and the afterglow.

"I meant what I said earlier, Sookie. I'm never letting you go again. I'll fight for you when you don't want to fight for us anymore. I'll help you up when you're down. I'll be there when you're cold and hate the world. I'll always be there. This past month has been hell and I know I can't get over you," he confessed and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I'm never letting you go either. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I know it was a mistake, but you're right. We learned something. I don't want to live without you anymore. I'm dedicating myself to this, to us. If we don't make it, at least we can say we tried," I told him and lifted my head to look at him.

"Don't talk like that. We're going to make it. You'll see in 30 years, when our house if full of grandchildren," he smirked, like he knew something I didn't.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked with a smile.

"We're good together, Sookie. As long as we continue communicating, we'll be ok," he said and flipped us over so we were face to face.

"I love you," I told him again. I felt like I could never say it enough.

"I love you too," he replied, tracing the pendant he gave me. "You've given me the best gift I could ever want, Sookie. You've given me you."

"Just because you've given yourself to me," I told him and searched for his lips. I could never have enough of him.


End file.
